


Names

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [3]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Melvin has a new name.





	Names

“ _Corvo_.” Noctis has his name. Noctis calls him, and he answers. “ _Corvo_. _Corvo_.” Dandolo’s raven.

He feels like the bird is too clever, too majestic for him: he is just a soldier, even though he was an officer, once, — but he doesn’t think Dandolo has chosen it based merely on his uniform.

He doesn’t wear it that often anymore.

But he goes to the Prince — Dandolo — in the almond garden, and Dandolo notices his step (he always does) and gets up and smiled. “ _Corvo_.” Voice smooth like a feather.

He has a name, and it belongs to Noctis and to Dandolo.


End file.
